


a kiss and a song

by amybri2002



Series: soulmate september [16]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, janus is fed up with roman’s bullshit but god is roman hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Janus is trying to study when his boyfriend starts singing, so he comes up with a plan to get him to stop (or to just kiss him, both are good).
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: soulmate september [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905379
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	a kiss and a song

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: when your soulmate listens to music or is singing, you hear it in your own head as well.

Janus was _this_ close to murdering his soulmate, which was concerning the more he thought about it, but at the same time if his boyfriend didn't _shut the fuck up_ in the next five minutes he would storm over to his house and shut him up himself. Maybe with a kiss, maybe with a knife, he hadn't decided yet.

Usually, this sort of thing was fine. Roman had a beautiful voice, he truly did, and Janus loved listening to him sing, loved having his melodic voice ring around his brain all day, always calming him in times of stress, always making him that little bit happier. Right now, though, Janus was trying to study, and he just wanted some _silence_.

It didn't seem like he'd be getting silence any time soon, unfortunately. The singing in his head only grew louder and louder, more and more intense, and, yes, it was beautiful, but that didn't make it any less annoying. He didn't even _know_ this song, and yet here he was, beginning to find himself humming along under his breath. He never hummed along - he wasn't the best singer himself (in his opinion at least, Roman had very different thoughts on the matter which Janus chose to conveniently ignore so he wasn't always asked to sing like Roman was) and definitely didn't know as many songs as Roman did.

If it wasn't for the fact that he was studying, he would just call Roman and tell him to stop, but alas, he had locked his phone away as to not distract him, and didn't want to have to go downstairs to retrieve it again. Mostly because his parents would then ask him why he wasn't studying like he said he would be, he still had another couple hours to go, and he had a test tomorrow so-

Sighing, Janus stood up and pulled on his jacket, moving over to his window and carefully climbing out. Looked like he'd have to try to shut Roman up manually.

Or maybe he just wanted to see his boyfriend. It wasn't the first time that he'd snuck out his window, walked over to Roman's house a couple streets over, and climbed right into his bedroom.

"Janus?" a voice called out, as Janus landed on the bedroom floor with a quiet huff. "What are you-"

Janus quickly stood up and moved over to Roman, running a finger along his jawline before connecting their two lips together. After a brief moment of shock, Roman melted into him, kissing back and reaching up to run his fingers through Janus' hair. The two ended up sat on Roman's bed, an arm thrown around each other's shoulders, smiling at each other as if nothing else in the world mattered.

After a while, Janus' smile faded, as he remembered why he was here. "Alright, that was just to get you to shut up," he said. "You really need to stop singing when I'm trying to study."

Roman faked annoyance. "I thought you love my singing!" To demonstrate, Roman began to sing a song, a lullaby, which echoed around Janus' brain so much that he wanted to punch Roman. Or kiss him again. Before either of those options could be fulfilled, Roman stopped.

"I do love your singing," Janus promised, "but I also appreciate silence from time to time."

Roman hummed. "So. Did you climb through my bedroom window just to tell me that?" 

Janus smirked. "Well, that's not the only reason." A grin growing across Roman's face too, the two leaned in for another kiss, this one not lasting as long as the last but still just as passionate, just as sweet. "I love you, Roman. Even if you're annoying."

"I'm not annoying!"

"If someone says that they're not annoying, chances are that they are," Janus said. "People who aren't annoying don't need to clarify that they aren't."

"I'm not annoying," Roman repeated regardless, pouting.

Janus rolled his eyes, but hugged Roman again anyway, kissing his head. Then, he slowly stood up, making his way back towards the window.

"Wait!" Roman called. Janus stopped, spinning around to face him. He was still sat on the bed, but had twisted his body around to face him. "Why don't you study here? You can borrow my books, and if I get annoying again you can kiss me to make me stop without having to walk through two neighbourhoods-" 

Janus considered his offer for a moment, before smiling. "Alright." He moved back towards the bed, spreading himself across it, as Roman went to get his books from the desk. "Could you read the questions out to me? Then I still get to hear your beautiful voice."

Roman smirked. "Can I sing the questions?"

"If you want to. I'd certainly enjoy it."

Roman immediately began, singing out questions that Janus was supposed to know the answers to, and Janus tried to sing back (although failed for many, and eventually resorted back to normal speech), and all in all Janus enjoyed his evening, found studying a whole lot more fun with Roman around, and...

Well, it was always nice to have a reward for getting a question right, and kisses were the best rewards of all.


End file.
